


Coming Home

by young_monster



Series: The Undead Home for Jazz [3]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, one of them dies, otherwise it's pretty sad, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/young_monster/pseuds/young_monster
Summary: Today's the day that Dylan and Matthew were supposed to return. It doesn't go as planned. Not even close.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this installment is a bit late compared to the others, I tried working harder on it and my ass was/is getting kicked by schoolwork, so my writing is going a bit slowly, but here's this part. Enjoy!

Today was the day! Jordon couldn’t sit still, and periodically strolled throughout the entire building, checking in with Johnny and Jay, and even visiting Asia as she rehearsed on the stage. 

Danny was going to come in for the night performance, right now he should be resting his voice and his head; he’d gotten more than a little drunk the night before, and was probably nursing a severe hangover. 

Jordon peeked into Jorel’s office for the third time this hour, and smiled to see him and Vanessa still sitting together on the couch against the wall. 

“Do you need anything?” Jordon asked, tapping his hand against the door as he patiently waited. 

“We’re still good, thanks.” Jorel grinned, nodding at the two ales on the coffee table. “You’re awfully excited, huh?” 

Jordon shrugged, but couldn’t wipe away his persistent smile. “Why wouldn’t I be? Dylan and Matty are coming home today! It’s been over a month since we’ve seen them, aren’t you excited to hear if they caught him?” 

Jorel’s grin faltered, but he still maintained it. “Yeah, I am. It’s been a long time since we’ve seen ‘em.” 

“Sorry, I-I know you and him-” 

“It’s fine,” Jorel interrupted. “I know you mean well, and I appreciate it, but that’s the past. I have Vanessa here, and she’s all I ever want.” He placed his hands over his wife’s, and gave her a loving smile.

Jordan's heart melted at the warm and fuzzy scene, and his thoughts briefly flew to a certain blonde singer. However, excitement over the return of his brothers quickly took over his mind once more. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it, so have fun, and don’t do anything naughty.” Jordon winked, and shut the door. Since he was right here, he decided to go ahead and check up on the boss again too. 

He knocked lightly on George’s door, then cracked it open. 

“Boss?” He sang, poking his head in with a smile. “You need anything?” 

“No thanks, I’m still fine.” George leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms behind his head as he smiled a tired smile. “Do you need anything?” 

Jordon shook his head, and fully entered the office. “Do you know when they’re getting here?” 

“Couple hours at the most. When’s Danny comin’ in?” 

“Not sure,” Jordon said with a light shrug. “He’s probably pretty hungover, he can’t hold his liquor all too well.” 

George cocked his head, and his smile grew into a sly smirk. “Have you two gone on a real date yet? You know, dinner, something nice?” 

“It’s not like we can go out in public somewhere, you know that,” Jordon huffed. He felt a little guilty for not being able to take Dany some place nice, but they couldn’t really go out for an evening in the city; they could actually be slaughtered if the wrong people saw. 

“We could set you up here.” George gestured around them with his arms. “Cook you two a nice dinner, and you two could be yourselves. You know nothing gets outside these walls.” 

Jordon shrugged, appreciating the thought from his boss, but still wishing he could treat Danny like the angel he was. “I’ll talk to him about it, and see what he wants to do.” 

“Talk to who about what?” Jorel asked from behind the bartender. 

Jordon jumped, then glared at his brother. “Jesus, Jay, wear a bell!” 

“Not my fault you’re deaf,” Jorel retorted with a smirk. “It’s not like I’m trying to be quiet here.” 

“Apparently you’re succeeding,” George mused, standing from his desk and making his way to the front of it. “Jordon and Danny haven’t had a real date yet.” 

Jorel turned to the bartender, giving him a wide-eyed look. “Really?” 

“There’s not a whole lot of things we can do as two  _ very _ homosexual men,” Jordon reminded him with a slap to the arm. “We don’t really need to be ostracized from the only home we’ve ever known.” 

“We would keep you safe,” George promised. “We wouldn’t let some idiotic scabs drive you two from your home.” 

“Yeah, we’d show them what’s what,” Jorel endorsed. “You don’t mess with us and expect to get away with it!” 

Jordon chuckled, and shot both of his brothers an appreciative smile. “Thanks, guys. Now that this is sufficiently emotional, I’m going to get a drink. You guys want one?” 

“Yeah, I’ll go with you,” George said, stepping forward. 

Jorel shook his head. “Vanessa’s still in my office, I’m gonna spend some time with her before Dylan and Matthew get home.” With that, he left, heading back to his own office and shutting the door. 

Jordon and George shared a knowing glance, then headed for the bar with a smile on their faces. 

Asia was still on the stage, though now she was sitting down on the ledge, swinging her legs and reading over some sheet music with Danny sitting beside her.The two singers looked up as the two men entered the main room. 

Jordon’s face lit up with a bright smile as he walked over to the blonde singer. “You’re here early, huh?” 

Danny nodded, hopping off the stage and meeting the bartender with a firm hug. “I missed you,” He murmured, looping his arms around Jordan's neck. “And I’m excited to meet Dylan and Matthew.” 

Jordon grinned, and pressed a light kiss to the singer’s lips. “I’m excited for you to meet them too, I’m sure you’ll love them, but aren’t you hungover? Do you need some water?” 

“I’m fine. I threw up a couple times, and I’m almost good as new.” Danny grinned, patting his lover on the shoulder before separating and sitting down at the nearest table. 

Jordon sighed, and failed at suppressing another smile. “I’ll get you some water, darling. You’re probably dehydrated.” 

Danny knew when to give up, so he just nodded. “Thank you, love.” 

Jordon had barely made it to the bar when the front doors were yanked open. The stranger entered the club, but didn’t get very far before he threw himself down onto the nearest chair. 

George stood up, eyeing the stranger from afar. “We’re closed,” He almost shouted in a firm voice. 

The stranger looked up, allowing everyone to finally see their face. 

“Dylan?” Jordon shouted with glee, forgetting about everything and running over to his brother. He almost ran straight into several tables along the way, but made it in one piece. He threw his arms around his brother, giving him a tight hug. 

Dylan returned the hug, though with a less enthusiasm, and more… desperation, almost. Jordon pulled back, brows furrowed with concern as he examined his brother. Dylan looked worse for wear; his eyes were bloodshot, and had bags almost as dark as his hair, his bottom lip was chewed to hell and even still bleeding, and his hair was messy and oily. 

“Where’s Matt?” George asked, sitting down across from Jordon, placing his hand lightly on the curly-haired man’s shoulder. 

Dylan looked up, and noticed the blonde singer. “Who’s he?” He asked, distrust plain in his tone. His voice was rough, as if he’d been screaming an awful lot. 

“Danny, our new singer,” Jordon explained, shooting Danny a loving smile. 

Dylan merely nodded, but had no other telling reaction. His face was blank, but still drawn in pain. “Is Jay here?” 

“Yeah, he’s in the back.” George turned to his wife, and jerked his head in the direction of the offices. “Can you go get him?” 

“Of course,” Asia chirped, hurrying off to the offices. 

Danny came up to the table, and stood next to his lover. He held his hand out to Dylan, who just stared at it. 

“I’m Danny,” The blonde said simply. He sensed something was wrong, but couldn’t even begin to guess what it was. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Dylan said, sounding far away. He still didn’t shake the blonde’s hand, but stared off into the distance. 

“What’s wrong?” Jordon asked, afraid of the answer. He’d only seen his best friend like this once, and not too long ago; it was an experience he’d hoped to never repeat. 

Dylan shook his head. “Wait for Jay.” 

“I’m here, I’m here!” Jorel shouted, scampering between the tables with his wife and Asia behind him. He quickly took the last open seat, resting his arms on the table as he smiled at the curly-haired man. “Great to have you back, man.” 

“So what happened?” George asked gently, leaning forward in his seat a little. “Where’s Matthew?” 

Dylan swallowed thickly, his gaze landing on the table as he tried to search for the right words. His search proved worthless, as his emotions built up all over again. He slammed his fist against the table, not caring that his hand was already bruised and now just hurt even worse. “Matty’s fucking dead.” 

Everyone fell silent; no one knew what to say. Jordon felt like the world had fallen out from under him, leaving him by himself in a meaningless hole. He felt numb all over; he didn’t notice Danny wrapping his arms around his shoulders, or Asia and Vanessa moving to hold their respective husbands’ hands. 

George, being the boss, was the first to speak up. “I have to ask, are you certain?” 

Dylan nodded, but his movements were robotic, and lifeless. “We were walking around the town, actually having fun for our last day, and then… shots rang out, and he dropped. He threw himself behind me, taking the…” He trailed off, his face contorting in pain. It was barely a moment before he shook his head, and took a deep breath. 

“You don’t have to go on,” George murmured. He stood up from his chair, as did Dylan, and the two immediately crashed together in a desperate hug.

Dylan buried his face into the boss’ shoulder, and took shuddering breaths as he fought back tears. George rubbed his brother’s back, shutting his own eyes as they stood together. Asia came up behind her husband, and placed her own arms around his shoulders. 

Eventually everyone was gathered for a group hug, all silent and sharing the pain they felt. Jordon and Dylan ended up in the center, both failing to hold back tears. 

Danny didn’t know what to do, so he stayed a bit behind everyone, feeling uncomfortable witnessing this group share this kind of pain. After a moment, the group hug ended, though everyone remained close to each other. 

“Where’s his body?” Jorel choked out, tightly holding onto Vanessa’s hands. 

Dylan shook his head, burying his face into his hands. “I couldn’t fucking get it. I had to get out, and the train was going to be there, and-” He couldn’t finish his sentence he began to sob. 

Jordon immediately brought Dylan in for another hug, comforting him as he let the violent sobs wrack his body. 

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Jordon murmured, even though he knew it wouldn’t be. Not for a long time. “You’re gonna be fine, Dilly.” 

Danny watched as the two embraced, wanting to try and help alleviate their pain but not knowing how. 

“Are you gonna be alright to go home, doll?” Asia asked quietly, hugging George from the side.

Dylan nodded, but it was a forced movement. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.” He harshly wiped away a few stray tears, and tried to straighten up as best as he could. 

“The fuck you will,” George interjected. “Stay with Jordon for a few days, just until shit gets back to normal.” 

“Shit won’t be back to normal, we’ve lost our brother!” Jordon shouted, then immediately winced. “I’m sorry, I just-” 

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” George brought him in for another loose hug. “Why don’t you two get home, and take it easy tonight.” 

Asia stepped forward, and took Danny’s hand within hers. “Can Danny here go with you two, and just make sure you don’t drink yourselves to death?” 

Jordon immediately nodded, but Dylan withheld reaction, and just eyed the blonde singer down. Jordon noticed his brother’s reticence, and leaned over to whisper something into his ear. When he was finished, Dylan seemed more agreeable with it. 

“Can we just go home?” Dylan asked, looking drained in all senses of the word. 

Jordon nodded, and looked to Danny. “Yeah, let’s go home.” 

The drive to the house that Jordon lived in was short, silent, and full of unspoken questions. No one knew what to do know, what with one of their own being killed. Once they were inside the house, Dylan immediately collapsed onto the couch in the living room.

Danny headed straight for the liquor cabinet, getting a bottle of rum and sitting down on the other chair next to the couch. 

“Here.” Danny handed the bottle to Dylan. 

Dylan sat up, flashing a bare smile as he took the rum. “Thanks, Dan.” He took a heavy swig, and closed his eyes as he let the liquor work its magic. 

“I’ll get you some blankets, and some fresh clothes if you wanna shower,” Jordon announced, disappearing into the house, leaving the two of them alone. 

Dylan nodded, then turned to the blonde. “You and Jordy together?” He asked suddenly, his voice clear of emotion. His eyes were glazed over, and his entire demeanor was stiff. 

“Y-yeah,” Danny stuttered, caught off-guard with the question. He suddenly realized he didn’t know anything about the man in front of him, other than he was Jordon’s best friend. 

Dylan gave him another forced smile, and raised the bottle to him. “Congratulations, I hope you two are happy. And if you ever hurt him, I’ll fucking skin you.” 

Danny could do nothing but nod, unused to being threatened like this. “I-I would never-”

“Don’t listen to him, he’s being a jackass,” Jordon called out, holding a bundle of blankets and clothes. “Dilly, could you not threaten to skin my lover just once?” 

“Come on, where’s the fun in that?” Dylan shot back, knocking back a few more sips’ worth of rum. “Can I get drunk tonight? I haven’t been able to get drunk since…” 

“Go for it,” Jordon said, plopping the blankets onto the couch. “Tonight’s your night.” 

Dylan didn’t need to be told twice; he began chugging as much as he could, only stopping when his throat burned too much and he almost coughed out his lungs. Danny gave him a concerned look, but Jordon just shook his head, silently conveying Dylan’s need for a night like this. 

“You good for the night?” Jordon asked, clapping his brother on the shoulder. 

Dylan couldn’t speak, already back to chugging more rum, so he just gave a thumbs up. 

Jordon chuckled, then nodded to Danny. “You go on, love, I’ll be there in a moment.” 

“Alright,” Danny said. He stood up, and quickly evacuated the room. 

“He seems nice,” Dylan commented, a goofy smile on his face as the liquor began to work. His cheeks were flushed, and he seemed lighter. “How’d you meet?” 

“He sings at the club, you should hear him sometime.” Jordon sat down beside his brother, and threw an arm around his shoulders. 

Dylan settled in, and leaned his head against Jordan's shoulder. After a brief moment of silence, he let out a gentle sigh. “I fucked up, didn’t I?” He asked, his voice suddenly quiet and tight with grief. 

“How do you mean?” Jordon murmured back, running his hand through his brother’s curly hair. 

Dylan shrugged, swirling the bottle around with lopsided movements. “I didn’t even try and save his fuckin’ body, I just left him there-” 

“Hey, hey, don’t do that,” Jordon interrupted, bringing him a little closer. “You had to save your own life, alright? If you tried to save his body, you would’ve been killed, and then his sacrifice would’ve been in vain. Now, we can try and make his... death mean something, yeah?” 

Dylan nodded, swallowing thickly as he took another sip of rum. More tears ran down his cheeks, but he didn’t bother to wipe them away. “Right. I’m good for the night, you can go and get some rest.” 

“You sure? I don’t mind staying here with you.” 

“Go ahead, I’ll be fine. I’ll finish the booze and pass out.”

Jordon couldn’t help but to smile at his brother - even through all this hardship, he was still his usual self. “Goodnight, Dilly.” 

“‘Night, Jordy.” 

Jordon stood up, and had barely left the room before Dylan began finishing off the bottle of rum. He entered his bedroom, where Danny was sitting on the bed and had lain out fresh night clothes on the covers. 

“I figured you’d want some comfortable clothes,” Danny said, gesturing to the clothes as he looked up from the book he had in his lap. 

“Thanks,” Jordon murmured. He began changing, not bothering to fold his work clothes or put them with the rest of the dirty laundry. He put on the fresh clothes, and climbed into the bed. He didn’t feel like lying down, so he just sat with his back against the oaken headboard. 

Danny closed his book, and scooted across the bed so he was lying down next his lover with his head on Jordon's leg. 

“Are you holding up alright?” Danny whispered, afraid to break the quiet with a potentially pointless conversation. He knew of his lover’s tendency to close himself up whenever his emotions grew too much. 

Jordon shrugged, and started running his hands through Danny’s blonde locks, playing with the ends as he stared up at the ceiling. “I don’t think it’s really hit, you know? I still think I’m gonna see him at the club tomorrow morning, and we’re going to talk about how he fucking shot Deuce in the stomach.” 

Danny looked up with wide eyes, looking hesitant yet curious. Jordon met his gaze, a light grin spreading on his bitten lips.

“I know that look, love. What’s your question?” 

“What… what did Deuce do? Why were Dylan and Matthew after him on the other side of the country?” 

Jordon sighed, moving his gaze to Danny’s light hair. It looked so beautiful in the dim light; it was much easier to look at than anything else. 

“He betrayed us, in more than one way. Used us, sold us out, almost got us arrested, then fled when his plan failed. Dylan and Matty went after him to get him to fess up, and maybe get a little revenge. Guess he beat us to it.” 

Danny sucked in a breath, and pulled himself up so he could properly hug Jordon. “I’ll really sorry for your loss, love. I’m here for you, for whatever you need.”

“I might need your help planning his funeral,” Jordon admitted, tracing the tattoos along Danny’s arms. “We need shit to do it the Undead style, and-” 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Danny interrupted, lifting himself up to straddle his lover’s hips. He placed his hands on Jordon’s shoulders, and met his mourning blue eyes with his own fierce gaze. He moved his hands up to cup Jordon’s cheeks, lightly rubbing his thumb over his lover’s stubble. “Dont think about that right now, okay?” He leaned forward, and silenced Jordon’s protests with a light kiss. He broke apart, only barely, and touched their foreheads together. 

“I love you, Jordon.” Danny closed his eyes, and focused on conveying his love with his actions alone.

“I love you too, Danny,” Jordon immediately whispered back, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s shoulders. “Thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“For everything.”

Danny realized he was still straddling Jordon, and clambered off his lap. The two of them laid down, with Jordon’s arms wrapped around Danny as they settled under the heavy blanket. 

“We’re gonna get through this, right?” Jordon asked, a sudden fear cracking his voice. 

Danny tightened his grip around Jordan's hand, trying to convey as much love as he could into a simple gesture. “Of course we are. Everything’s gonna be okay. I’ll tell you that every morning, and every night if you need me too. I love you, and everything’s gonna be okay.” 

Jordon nodded once more. He didn’t say anything back, his throat seemed to close up. He just let Danny’s words echo throughout his mind, drowning out any other thoughts that threatened to send him over the edge. 

_ I love you, and everything’s gonna be okay. _

**Author's Note:**

> Matthew being killed off is a reference to him leaving the band, just like Deuce betraying the guys in the past is also alluding their fall out however many years ago it was. I might end up adding a chapter two for this part, but I'm not really sure yet; I guess it would just detail the aftermath of Matthew's death, and how they all deal with it in their own ways, but right now it's a very rough idea. And as always, if you liked this installment, please leave a comment or a kudos!


End file.
